The Black Death
by Amy Heard
Summary: A twist in the ending to 'Osmosis Jones'. What if Thrax never fell into the alcohol, and was saved by a mysterious female virus named Nari. Will he make her a friend, an enemy, or perhaps even a new girlfriend? Thrax x OC Rated T, just to be safe, ;P
1. Prologue Falling

Hi! I wrote this fanfic a while ago and haven't edited it for a LONG time, and I am too lazy to edit it anymore, so, be nice!

See pictures of my OC at my Osmosis Jones gallery at: .com

Thank you for reading!

~ Prologue –Falling ~

"…….aaaAAAGGGHHhhhhh…!!!"

The wind nearly knocked his breath out. So many emotions swirled around in his head: regret, hate, and most of all, fear. Even as he fell, he was dying. He wouldn't have been surprised if his skin ripped right off. His vision became blurry, teary even, as the wind tried lividly to tear his soul right out of his chest. As the beaker of rubbing alcohol got ever closer, the scarlet fever virus furiously tugged at his claw. Finally…SNAP!!!

Thrax yelped in agony. He gripped his wrist, searing with pain, and watched the fake eyelash fall below him and straight into the alcohol beaker. _This isn't the end_, he thought desperately, and made another attempt to escape.

The Red Death tried to open his trench coat wings desperately, but they wouldn't budge. Frustrated, he tugged violently at his coat, wincing as his wrist sent pain spiraling up his entire arm. He just couldn't get a grip. He fell limply, shutting his eyes tightly as the tip of his trench coat began to hiss, being consumed in alcohol. He was about to give up, when another claw suddenly gripped his left wrist, finally breaking it. Thrax tried to moan in pain, but lost all consciousness.

As he closed his weary, flaxen eyes, the wind flowed softly against his face, this time pouring down on him, rather than pushing upward. His thoughts began to dissolve as his vision faded and he drifted off into a realm of darkness…


	2. Chapter 1 The City of Who?

~Chapter 1 –The City of…Who?~

During his unconsciousness, Thrax was having an unusual dream. The dry grass cracked under his feet, and a vast cemetery lay before him. The sky was blinding white, with orangish-black clouds moving slowly across it. Thrax strode casually over to a gravestone. It read:

***

Jessica Taro

Age 37

1965-2002

Taken by scarlet fever, a

record breaking virus and a breakthrough

in medical history.

***

Thrax managed an evil grin before tossing his DNA chain lightly into the air. He caught it gracefully before slipping out of his dream…..

When he opened his eyes, his vision was blurry, but he could make out a flickering glow beneath his body.

"What the---," Thrax murmured as he turned over to look around. He felt a falling sensation, then hit the ground about ten feet below with a solid "Oof!" Then he remembered about his broken wrist, which was now in a cast and hurt very badly. Thrax looked around frantically to see if anyone was watching, then looked up at a glowing yellow sign that read "McDonald's".

He scowled at it. "Not cool, baby. Not cool at all."

Thrax stood up and brushed off. _I don't know where I am, but I have to get out of here before someone spots me,_ he thought. _And how did my claw end up in a cast?_

With that, he slipped on his sunglasses and sped off into the darkness and towards the nearest ally way. He leaned against the brick wall, thinking. Someone must have saved him, but if the person was nice enough to do that, couldn't they have dropped him off somewhere a bit more pleasant? Not draped on the sign of an abandoned fast food restaurant. The thought of being saved by someone he didn't even know made him shudder. He had no friends— minions, maybe, but not friends. The important thing was that he was alive, and that was all that mattered to him, so he looked around. The streets were mostly deserted, and Thrax wondered who's in the world body (and what part of that person's body) he was in. It definitely was not Frank's body, for it looked _way _ healthier than his. But at least there was one thing he could be sure about: No Jones.

Thrax let out a sigh of relief. Truth be told, he was kind of scared of Ozzy. He hated him, and would do anything to get revenge. Uggh! If he hadn't thrust his claw in the eyelash so hard…

The more he thought about it, the angrier he got. He made his decision to take his anger out on this body, whoever it was. Thrax was always in the mood for another prize, and he was willing to suffer pain in his claw to get it. He spotted two cells kissing in the front seat of a parked car. Thrax didn't hesitate to rip them out and melt them, to ensure that they didn't blab about a deadly invading virus. He slid into the car and turned it on. Though little did he know, he was being watched by two gleaming green eyes in the abandoned apartment window above.


	3. Chapter 2 Virus

~Chapter 2- Virus~

The pair of eyes watched with great anticipation as Thrax pulled out and drove off (he didn't bother transforming the car--- his wrist was broken and he didn't want to be noticed). The eyes had now left the window and became a dark figure walking down the street--- in the direction of the brain.

CEREBELLUM HALL~ 3:45 am

Thrax was shocked. Now he understood why all of the streets were deserted--- a giant crowd had gathered. It was some sort of talk about the Immunity cells doing a good job so far.

"Idiots…" Thrax muttered to himself, and snuck around to the elevator in the back of Cerebellum Hall. He sat there, arms crossed, for five minutes the rest of the way up, very annoyed with how tall the cerebellum was.

Finally, "ding!" The elevator doors swung open, much to the relief of an angry virus. While he was walking to the hypothalamus, he caught sight of a shadow moving past the cellular communications room. Unwilling to get caught before he pulled off his duties, Thrax looked for a place to hide. But there was no door in sight, except for one that read "Subconscious Network."

"Ohhh…. Fine!" Thrax hesitantly let himself in. He shuddered at the thought of his last visit. But this room was much different, filled with happy thoughts, awards won, and working with friends in a hospital (it was a different body, after all). That thought looked strangely familiar. Then he saw something. Was that……Frank?

That's when it hit him. This body had to be one of the doctors in the room that Frank was in before he……. almost……. died (all because of that good for nothing Jones). Thrax pressed his head against the door, listening. The figure had passed on, so he slowly slipped out. Before he turned the corner, he couldn't help wondering what was behind that cellular communications door. Out of curiosity, Thrax turned around and opened the door. And what he saw……..what he saw…..

A young, grey skinned virus (probably23……. Yes, 23 is young) was wreaking havoc in the CCR. A long, black whip, held by the she-virus, was grasping a computer that was labeled MAPK. As soon as it touched the computer, black lighting swirled out from the screen. A beam of light shot out from the lightning, pointed in the direction of the thousands of computers on the other side of the aisle.

She flicked her whip, attaching it to one of those computers, one called NF(B. That computer went through the same routine, only its beam of light met the other and created a "keyhole".

The black virus stuck the end of her whip into the keyhole. The lights flickered, then dimmed, then died. The virus removed her whip and turned around. Startled to see Thrax, she flinched, then calmly said, "You."

He was in awe of her "display", and his mouth gaped open. Her shiny, black hair covered one eye, which shone a beautiful, shimmering green color. Thrax could only imagine how stupid he looked in front of her.

"Run!" she commanded.

Before Thrax could respond, the keyhole disappeared, and the computers went crazy. Electricity flew straight for her and shocked her half to death. She let out a scream of pain before falling to her knees. The lights returned to normal. She glanced at Thrax and opened her mouth to speak, but fell silent, and collapsed on the floor. Thrax heard voices around the corner---

"…. I definitely heard something. This way!"

Thrax wasn't sure what to do. _I can't just leave her here, _he thought. He knew the punishment for an invading virus--- death. _We have to get out of here, but how?_

He hurried to her side, and not knowing what else to do, he draped her over his shoulders and ran. Thrax looked for a door, and to his grief, there were none. A bead of sweat slid down his forehead. _Come on! There has to be something!!!_ He thought of the windows by the side of the enormous room. The voices were very close now.

"…. Sir, someone has attempted to shut down all cellular communication and protein growth systems."

"That's impossible! It could only be---"

That's when the computers exploded. Thrax reminded himself about the windows, and made a run for it. He wasn't sure what the weight limit was on his "trench coat wings", but he would have to try and jump.

He burst through the window and opened his wings, and (miraculously) held on to the girl at the same time. For a short and scary moment, he kept falling, then caught the wind and flew back to the abandoned site and as far away from the brain as possible.

The girl's weight was starting to take effect now, so Thrax tried not to crash into her apartment. When he finally landed, he rushed her inside and laid her on the couch beside himself.

"Hey now…. easy…." he said calmly. "Are you with me?" He shook her a little. She peeked out of one eye, then slowly closed it. Thrax was a bit worried now. He placed his hand on her arm and rubbed it as if to soothe her. It felt good to him.

"Hey, baby. What's your name?" he asked in the same tone of voice as before. She managed a weak, "Na…. ri……"

"Nari…… that's a nice name," he said. She was beautiful, for a she-virus, and this was the first time he had ever gotten a chance to really look at her. She was wearing a yellow-green tank top (matching her eyes) that was frilled at the bottom and cut off just above her bellybutton. She was also wearing black jeans and green high heels.

"Black…….bottle….." she murmured, and pointed to a potion-bottle shaped jar filled with a black liquid. She coughed and sounded like she could barely breathe now.

Thrax took the jar and came back to Nari.

"…..pour….." she managed. Thrax still looked very confused and didn't answer. After a while, she responded, "On……m-me….."

"Oh," Thrax replied, then hesitantly opened the bottle and poured it on to her weakening body. What came out of the bottle was not liquid, but a black fog that flowed down to her like a stream of water. When Thrax looked closer, he realized that the steam resembled black spirits of the dead. They wrapped around her and blocked her image. Thrax could barely see her.

A blinding flash of light lit the room. She appeared upright, eyes closed. After a couple seconds, she opened her eyes, but was still silent.

"You're a Black Death……" Thrax said, then slapped himself in the face for being so stupid. Of course she was, it was obvious. Thrax shook himself out of his thoughts.

"Sorry," he said nervously.

"You're a smart virus, Thrax," she said. "Thank you for saving me. I shouldn't have--- I wasn't ready."

"Uh…..you're welcome." Thrax didn't know what to say. He had never seen this girl before, and now she was talking to him like he was a best friend.

"Hey, it looks like your claw's all better," Nari said. Thrax was confused. He leaned in and asked, "How do you know about that? And how do you know my name?"

She looked a bit secretive at these questions, like she was trying to hold back information. "Oh, sorry, ummm…….. I was the one who saved you when….. you fell, into the………And your name…. I… just kinda figured it out." Nari said this hesitantly, as if afraid of his reaction. There was an awkward silence.

"Thank you," Thrax said finally, not fully understanding. "So, uh, what did you say your name was again?" He stuck out his hand.

"Nari," she said, and shook it.

Thrax smiled. "I like it."


	4. Chapter 3 Training

~Chapter 3- Training~

So, Nari's little apartment building became Thrax's new home.

"That was amazing," Thrax said as he finished his lunch.

"Huh?" Nari looked up from her plate.

"Ya' know, at the brain. That was genius!!!! Why didn't I think of that? Shutting down cellular communication….."

"That's because you're not a Black Death virus." She smiled at him dreamily for an awkward moment, especially for Thrax. He shifted uncomfortably in his chair, and Nari broke the silence. "Like I said before, I wasn't ready. The disease malfunctioned before it had a chance to take effect." She laid back in her chair and sighed. "Black Death work is harder than I thought."

"So…… what body is this, anyway?" Thrax asked as he slipped his glasses on.

"The city of Jessica," Nari replied.

Thrax leaned in, "Jessica…… who?"

"Jessica. Jessica Taro. Why?" she asked.

"Well…….." Thrax trailed off, remembering his dream. _Oh boy._

A long awkward silence followed.

"OK…" Nari said finally.

"How about I show you how to take down bodies, step by step. Starting tomorrow," Thrax said without thinking, but he still sounded hopeful.

"Great! It's a date then!" Nari said excitedly.

"Well I don't---," Thrax started but got cut off by Nari.

"Come on, let's go!" And with that, she tugged on his hand and dragged him across the floor, sprinting to turn the abandoned apartment into a practice area.

The next day……..

Thrax and Nari stood in front of a makeshift "hypothalamus". Thrax got nervous, so he started to babble like an idiot.

"So what you want to do is jab your claw in here, right here, and like really jab it in there, you know, REALLY hard." With each word, Thrax pretended to strike his claw into the "hypothalamus". Nari giggled. Thrax blushed.

"Does my whip work too?" Nari asked innocently.

Thrax folded his arms proudly and smiled to himself. "Well, I don't know if it will work the same."

Nari smirked, drew her whip and lashed out at the hypothalamus, which was immediately engulfed with green flames and dark electricity. Before long, it was a pile of ashes. Thrax's mouth hung open stupidly. Nari smiled proudly to herself.

"Beginner's luck….." Thrax muttered under his breath.

Nari walked closer to him. "You're just jealous that you can't do that."

"Psshhh! I'm not jealous."

Nari lowered her eyelids and began to walk circles around him.

"Are too."

"I am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"You know you are."

Thrax opened his mouth to talk back, but knew that she was right. Although he hated to admit it, Nari had style….

"All right…. You're a great student, OK? Happy?"

Nari smiled with satisfaction, and continued her training session with Thrax. And with every month, they grew closer.

Nari began to learn to use her whip better, and Thrax was her teacher. About two days later, Nari was flicking her whip at a fake hypothalamus, each time causing it to burst into flames, Thrax watching about five feet away. She stepped backward to strike harder, but tripped on something. Nari turned around as she stumbled forward, right into Thrax's arms. She had her own arms wrapped around him for an awkward moment as they stared at each other in surprise. Nari giggled, and then awkwardly got up and continued to train as her face burned up. She smiled.

5 months later……..

At times, when Thrax was giving lectures about how to strike computers without having them blow up, they would find themselves being unable to break free of each other's gaze. Thrax tried to act evil and strategically, but he tripped over his words, and he couldn't stop staring at her. Nari, on the other hand, found herself daydreaming during his lessons. She saw his mouth move, but heard no sound. Instead, she heard:

_Look at him….. he's such a good teacher….. and he's kinda cute…..Oh! Listen to myself! What am I thinking? It wouldn't be right to…. I mean….._

Nari's mind kept on babbling as she stared at him blankly. In turn, Nari entranced Thrax during her practice hours. Sometimes his mind strayed off so much that he started thinking in ways he never new he was capable of. He began to develop a feeling most viruses never even new existed…

2 months later……

"Hey Thrax…"

Thrax looked up. "Yeah?"

"I think that we should get to… know each other better. Like… dinner somewhere…"

"You mean like…a---*gulp*--- date?"

Nari looked at the floor, blushing. "If that's what you want to call it, then…yeah…I didn't know how to ask you, so…How about… tonight at the Zit?"

"Sounds…great," Thrax said. Nari looked at him sadly.

"You don't have to go, if you don't want to…" She looked disappointed.

"No, no, I…think it's a great idea, really. And, actually, um…You've been workin' hard baby, and I feel kinda bad for not giving you a reward, so… I was gonna take you somewhere anyway…"

Nari regained the light in her eyes.

"8:00?" Thrax asked.

"8:00."


	5. Chapter 4 A Memorable Date

~Chapter 4- A Memorable Date~

Thrax searched his new closet. "Trench coat, trench coat, trench coat, gray sweater, gray sweater, trench coat……. Oooooo! Trench coat with flower!" He took out the outfit and put it on. Then he walked out into the hall. "Nari! Are you ready to go?"

She came out, dressed as usual, ready to go.

"And remember, this is only your reward, for you, not for me, so have fun. OK?"

She looked down. "Yeah… OK…"

"All right, let's go."

They got to the Zit, Thrax with his outfit, and Nari with her purse, which had something shiny and green coming out of it. She tuked it back in quickly and continued to advance with Thrax. They walked inside casually and music boomed.

"This is gonna be fun," Nari said as she looked around. "Well, come on! Let's go dance!"

Thrax looked down at her. She was already dancing. Suddenly, she grabbed him by the shirt and forced him to dance with her. To his surprise, he enjoyed it. They danced for about three more songs, and then Nari got a little tired.

"Phew. Wow, that was tiring, but enjoyable! Hey, are you hungry?"

Thrax was still tapping his foot. "Yeah, sure, let's eat."

Nari nodded. "Okay, hold on, I'll be right back. You go get us a table, all right?

"Got it." Thrax went off and booked a table in the dinning section, while Nari walked over to the leader of the band and whispered something in his ear. He nodded and gave a gesture to the band. They started playing soft, slow music. Then Nari ran into the bathroom, clutching her purse. Thrax sat at their table for about five minutes waiting for Nari. Finally, Nari came out into the dinning area. But she wasn't… the same. Instead of wearing her usual casual clothes, she wore a shiny, green dress, and her hair seemed slightly neater. Thrax's mouth gaped. She walked over and sat down, legs crossed.

"So," she said. "What's up? Nice table spot…"

Thrax forced his mouth shut. "Woa…" He said aloud without realizing it.

She smiled and looked down.

"D-did I just say that out loud?"

Nari giggled, then ordered their meals, and they waited.

"Hey Thrax, I like that flower. It's cute."

Thrax not only blushed, but his claw unexpectedly heated up and set the tablecloth on fire. As soon as he noticed, he hastily picked up his water cup and dumped it on the flame. Nari giggled once more, and decided not to compliment him anymore. Their food came, and they began to eat quickly (they were hungry--- it was 8:30 at night).

"So," Thrax began. "Are you enjoying your reward?"

"Yeah," she replied. "I'm having a good time. Are you?"

"Yeah, I'm having a good time. You know, I've never been to a party before. Except for when I'm giving lectures on my success stories to germs."

Nari laughed. "Sounds impressive."

"Why don't you tell me about your impressive success stories?" Thrax asked, and smiled.

Nari leaned on her elbow and smiled, rolling her eyes. "Well, I mean it's not that impressive. Me and my many siblings swarmed Europe in A.D. whatever. Just a bunch of fleas and rats for rides. You know, like school buses. We were pretty powerful back then, but most of us died out after a while."

"I've always loved rats," Thrax said, staring even deeper into her eyes, "Especially the filthiest, most disgusting ones that would ever carry a disease like you."

Nari giggled affectionately. Throughout the night, they continued their cheesy romantic conversation and slowly realized that they had a lot in common. Thrax never thought he'd meet someone like that, but there she was, right there in front of him, and she was all his.


	6. Chapter 5 Lost

~Chapter 5- Lost~

By now, about 8 months had passed Thrax had meet Nari

The sound of police sirens zoomed past the apartment windows, apparently looking for something.

"Give it a rest!" Thrax shouted at them through the curtain. Thankfully, they didn't seem to hear him.

Nari was sprawled out on the couch, her feet dangling off the side of the arm. "I'm ready!" she moaned in boredom. "I want to take down some bodies, see the REAL WORLD!"

Thrax tapped his foot impatiently, then stopped and started walking towards her. "How's 'bout we go down to the brain and give things a go?"

Nari sat up. "You'll come?" She wore a happy expression on her face.

"All the way, baby."

Nari jumped up to get her whip. Thrax put on his sunglasses and a wicked grin. The city was almost theirs.

THE HYPOTHALAMUS- 6:30am

"All right, we've been over this---,"

"Yeah, yeah. Watch the master!" Nari interrupted. She lashed her whip as hard as she could and broke a hole in the hypothalamus tube as loose electricity flew around in bolts and the DNA beads inside became vulnerable.

"Go on," she said. "Take it."

Thrax looked for the one DNA bead that he needed, found it, took it, and then added it to his…where was his chain?! His DNA bead chain! Thrax traced his memories. _Frank…… and the eyelash……_

"JONES!!!!!" Thrax screamed at no one in particular.

"What?! What is it?!" Nari asked, a little shaken by Thrax's outburst.

"Jones has it. We have to get back to Frank!" Thrax started to storm out, but Nari stopped him.

"Ok, what's going on? Where are you going?!"

"I'll explain later. Right now, we need to get out of this body and into Frank!" Thrax cursed silently to himself for being so stupid as Nari pondered who in the world 'Frank' was. How was it that for eight whole months, he didn't notice his missing chain? What could be so great to distract him from something that important?

He looked at Nari. Then he quickly looked for something _else_ in the room that could've distracted him, but his eyes kept coming back to her. He forced himself out of that thought and said, "We have to do something." Thrax put the DNA bead back (a bit reluctantly) and ran off with Nari. The hypothalamus membrane closed around it.

But the alarms had already gone off, and the pair was racing down the hallways. They halted abruptly.

"Dead end," Nari said breathlessly as she stared at the solid wall in front of them.

"Not for long," Thrax said, and drew a deep line through the wall, with a now glowing orange claw. Sure enough, a hole opened in the wall, and the wind hit them hard. They were at least 100 floors off the ground. It was so loud that they had to shout at each other in order to hear.

"We have to jump!" Nari yelled. She knew that the guards would be searching for them, even though they had put the DNA bead back.

"I'm too tired to carry you this time!" Thrax replied.

"You don't have to!" Nari outspread her arms and her fingers, which were now webbed, and elongated, like a bat's. Wings.

_Whoa, didn't see that coming! _Thrax thought.

Nari jumped, with Thrax following. They soared over houses and cars, hoping that no one saw their escape.

_She's so beautiful, _Thrax thought (he seemed to think about her appearance a lot. _So graceful…_

He was so engaged by her enchanting flight routine that he almost hit a "nerve receptor" pole.

Nari giggled and flew ahead. Thrax heard sudden screams from below and growled at the people who ruined a "perfect moment". But the people weren't screaming at him. They were pointing at… something else in the sky.

A long, hollow tube had broken the outside skin and was now sucking up blood cells from every direction.

"Thrax!"

He had almost forgotten about Nari. The gusts of wind tugged at her as she beat hard with her wings as to not get sucked up. As she got closer, she looked more and more helpless.

"Thrax! Help!" she screamed.

"Nari!!!" Thrax screamed back and zipped after her. But his attempts were in vain, for she was dragged into the tube by the powerful current, and there was nothing Thrax could do. Still, he raced after her, but the tube began to pull back, and he got shoved off. The tube disappeared and Nari's faint screams could be heard, and the skin closed up. Thrax's heart felt heavy. He felt himself weakening as he fell from the sky and crashed, skidding onto the sidewalk next to their apartment building.

He felt tears coming, but he did not want to cry. She was gone, not necessarily dead, but Thrax couldn't help fearing the worst. He let himself cry anyways.


	7. Chapter 6 A Relationship Blooms In Frank

~Chapter 6-A Relationship Blossoms In Frank~

Thrax had driven himself into a deep depression. He didn't act the same. He didn't talk much, he never wore his sunglasses, and he never acted like "Daddy Cool."

He couldn't bear to look at Nari's room, much less her belongings. Thrax roamed the streets, unnoticed by its inhabitants. He couldn't care less about his chain, now. His life didn't have a meaning anymore.

A day had passed since the loss of Nari. Thrax was half asleep on the upper level of his apartment building when he heard a faint hissing noise from a distance away. He looked out the window and saw another tube sucking more blood cells from their positions into its depths.

A small fire of hope crackled in Thrax's heart. Without a second thought, he jumped out the window and flew straight for the tube. It helped suck him in, and that's when he realized, _It's a mosquito! Of course! _

Once inside, the first thing he noticed was a bunch of confused and panicked white and red blood cells. No viruses in sight. His heart became extremely heavy again, and he wondered if he would ever see Nari once more. He wandered the room sadly, until he laid eyes on a door. On the door was a sign that read: Control.

He quickly and silently entered the room. Inside was as rather large computer with the names of citizens in the area. He stared at the computer, and then sat down. He searched for Frank, knowing that that was where Nari probably went. _Nari goes where I go_, he thought. His search results came up and he clicked on the first option.

_Bingo, _he thought, then set the mosquito's course. The mosquito turned around, and started to buzz in the direction of his chain, and hopefully Nari. Normally, he wouldn't have gone to such extreme limits to save someone, but he had never felt this way about someone before. He waited, and all the while, one thought floating around in his head:

Find Nari

Thrax entered the City of Frank. A familiar place it was, but it looked a lot cleaner. Mayor Colonic was doing a good job. _This is sick_, he thought as he looked at the new, clean City of Frank. But Thrax had other things to think about. Nari was so important to him, that he didn't even notice the Osmosis Jones posters and billboards everywhere. He snuck to the brain and took the elevator, being virtually invisible (as always).

When the doors opened, he began to search for the "virus/germs weapon vault". His chain had to be in there somewhere. He was passing the Mayor's office when he heard familiar voices on the inside. He was about to run off, but decided to eavesdrop.

"…an excellent job so far, so I'm promoting you to "Assistant Chief of Police", and we'll work on getting more of your billboards up."

"Aw, Mr. Mayor, you shouldn't have, I'm no celebrity!"

The second voice was very familiar. There was no mistaking it.

It was Osmosis Jones' voice.

Thrax clenched his fists. There was no time for revenge, now. He had to get his chain back and find Nari. Ozzy had his arm around Leah (apparently, they were together now), and Drix was of to the side, smiling at his buddy's new job. Thrax ran off in a different direction until he found the weapon vault. But the door was already destroyed. His chain was gone.

"Thrax?" said a familiar voice behind him. He turned around. There stood a tall, black-haired, green-eyed, she-virus, holding a DNA bead chain in one hand, whip in the other.

"Nari!" he cried happily. They ran towards each other, longing for a warm embrace after such a long time apart. To him, he hadn't seen her in a lifetime, though it was only a day. Nari reached him and Thrax extended his arms, waiting for her hug. But instead, she jumped up, wrapped her arms around him and gave him a long awaited kiss. He stumbled back, startled, and then accepted it as a warm 'I missed you.' Now he knew that this feeling he questioned previously was love. When they pulled apart, Nari handed him his DNA chain.

Thrax smiled. "You didn't have to get this for me." Thrax looked at his chain. "It was my task."

"When the mosquito took me, I couldn't think of anything else to do. I wanted to prove myself worthy of your kindness…" Nari said. She was looking at the floor. Thrax put his hand on her cheek, and she looked up.

"You did an excellent job."

Nari smiled.

"How did you know about how the mosquito worked?" Thrax asked. So she told him her story…..

Nari was scared. _A mosquito, _she thought. _It has to be a mosquito._

She walked around casually, as to not be noticed by any of the confused blood cells. What was the name of the human that had Thrax's chain? Frank? Nari found a door that read: Control. She walked inside, hoping that she new what she was doing. She hopped on to the computer in the room. She searched for "Frank", and then set a course for the closest Frank in the area. The mosquito immediately changed its direction, and all she had to do was wait for a chance to jump out of the mosquito's mouth.

2 Hours Later…

The mosquito was approaching Frank. The last thing that Nari did before she left was set the mosquito's course back to Jessica, hoping that Thrax would know where whe went.

Then she jumped out of the mosquito's tube and into Frank. As she fell, she outspread her wings and took flight. Nari flew straight up to the 310th level of the brain, hoping that she would find what she was looking for. When she landed on the windowsill, she hopped inside and began to look for the virus/germ's weapon's vault…….

"And after I found it, well, you know."

Thrax looked at her. "You're amazing."

She gave him a smile that said '_Thank you'. _An echoing voice in the hallway spoke, "… to the 310th floor. Repeat, we have a break-in."

Thrax and Nari exchanged glances.

"Get out of here," he told her. "Let me take care of this."

Nari wanted to protest, but Thrax held up his hand. Nari hid behind a corner, and watched Thrax approach the two oncoming security cells. The two men raced around the corner, but stopped abruptly when they saw Thrax toying with his newly recovered DNA chain.

"I'm back," Thrax said in the tone of voice that he used when he was trying to freak somebody out. "If you don't mind, I would like to use you as an example of what is gonna happen to all of the pathetic cells in this body." Thrax walked up to the guards, and he was extremely tall compared to them. _He's a natural, _Nari thought.

One of the guards spoke nervously, "U-uh, you c-can't…" The other guard was reaching slowly for a long, skinny gun.

Thrax laughed. "What are you gonna…" He did a double take at the gun, which was now at the ready. It was like nothing he had ever seen before. Thrax's claw lit up.

"What is---" Thrax started, but got cut of by the sound of a "zzzzzip". Thrax's claw went cold, and he slid to the floor.

"No!!!" Nari screamed, then cupped her hands to her mouth. The guards turned around. _Shoot! _She clawed herself to the ceiling and hung there, so the guards wouldn't notice. They didn't, and forgot about the scream that they heard.

They began to drag Thrax roughly down the hall. Nari quietly dropped to the ground and sneaked around behind them, a heavy heart beating.


	8. Chapter 7 Escaping

~Chapter 7- Escaping~

Nari followed the guards and Thrax all of the way to a white room. There they would leave him for professionals to investigate further. The guards laid him on a bed in the middle of the room. One of them was talking on a walkie-talkie.

"Yes sir, the new equipment did seem to have an effect~~~~~ No, sir, he's~~~~~ Well… I~~~~~~ call Ozzy? (Thrax twitched at the word "Ozzy" even during unconsciousness). Why… but~~~~~ OK. What if he dies in the process? ~~~~~~~ Yes sir."

_Hurry. _Nari felt like running to Thrax and listening to his hopefully still beating heart. Of course, the cell _did_ say unconscious…But that would have to wait, just a bit more. The guard switched his walkie-talkie number and contacted Osmosis Jones. Then both guards took their leave. When they were both out of the sight, Nari ran into the room and felt his forehead. He was unmoving. She laid her head on his chest. Thrax was breathing slowly, but he was breathing. Nari let out a sniff of relief.

_Thrax… whatever they do to you, don't die._

Nari heard Ozzy, Drix, and Leah walking down the hallway, talking about their new case. She stood up, accidentally knocking over a test tube, which shattered instantly.

"What was that?" Ozzy had apparently heard the smash. They started walking faster.

"Get up," Nari urged sternly but silently. Thrax would never wake up in time to have even a _chance_ of escaping. Not knowing what else to do, she bent down to him and kissed him softly. Still, no energy.

_Darn, I thought that would work…_ Nari thought, frustrated.

Ozzy nearly jumped out of his shoes and hit the ceiling when he saw Thrax lying there. He stood in the doorway and stared, amazed that Thrax was still alive, and he examined the black virus that was trying to snap him out of his unconsciousness.

"Thrax?" he exclaimed, wondering how he could still be alive.

Nari turned around. "Oh, hi!"

"Uhh, who are you? And _why is he here_?" Ozzy asked.

"No time to explain, me and Thrax have work to do." With that, she slapped him in the face, which woke him up pretty well.

"Oh no you don't!" Ozzy pulled a gun from his belt and pointed it at the pair of viruses.

Thrax shook his head off and looked around, then noticed Jones. His claw immediately lit up. "You." He got out of his bed and began walk towards Jones. Nari had to hold him back in order to prevent him from burning Ozzy to a crisp. Terrified, Ozzy pulled the trigger. A bullet of microscopic plasma shot straight for Thrax.

"Come on!" she said, pulling Thrax out of the way, who was still growling at Jones. The bullet just missed his shoulder. She dragged him out of the room and down the hallway, running towards the mouth. Ozzy, Drix, and Leah were hot on their trail.

The chase continued all the way to the mouth. It just so happened that Frank had gone back to the doctors who had cured him earlier to check on health issues. And miraculously, Jessica was there too.

Thrax had some extra pollen pods in his coat pocket, so he threw them down Frank's throat, hoping to cause the distraction that he did last time. Frank sneezed, and Nari and Thrax took advantage of it. They took flight, and Ozzy stopped to watch them. Though he didn't know why, he felt something for Thrax that he hadn't before, and never thought he would. He strangely felt happy for Thrax, who had finally found a decent source of joy in his life to tame the evil in his soul.

Hand in hand, Nari and Thrax soared through the air. They landed gently on a taste bud in Jessica's mouth. Then they made their way to their abandoned apartment building.

When they got inside, Thrax checked his DNA chain. Still there. Nari set down her whip and smiled, sighing. "What a day this has been, eh? For a moment I didn't think we'd make it…" She chuckled at first, then broke out into joyful laughter. Thrax gave her a weird look, and grinned. Nari sniffed and calmed down. "I'm sorry, it's just… That was really fun!" She grew silent again, thinking about their strange adveture. After a while, Thrax spoke, "So, can we try this again? Taking down this body, together."

Nari smiled, looking up at him with glowing emerald eyes. "It's a date then."

~The End~

~Author's Note~

Everybody say aw! They are so cute together! In my opinion, anyways. Plus, Jessica probably died afterwards…

AWWW!!!!!!

Credit (and TONS of it) goes to my friends and family for helping me with it and cheering me on!

Thank you for reading! (cause it's my first faanfic that barely got edited and I don't think its too great…… but I had a lot of fun writing it a couple years ago!

Inspired by the excellent fanfics all over !!!!!

Evil can find true love.


End file.
